justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
|artist = (The Sunlight Shakers) |nogm = 5 (JD2017) |year = 1960 |mode = Duet |mc = JD2017 1A: Light Blue 1B: Cobalt Blue 2A: Ochre-Brownish 2B: Brown |dg = / (JD2017) / (JD2018) |pc = Red Berry/Petite Orchid (JD2017) Orange-Brownish/Red (JD2018) |gc = Orange/Blue (JD2017) Blue/Green (JD2018) |nowc = ItsyBitsy (2017) |perf = Aurélie Sériné (JD2017 P1; JD2018 P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=1m38s}}"Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" by (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) was going to be featured on , but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It appears on with a different routine.https://www.youtube.com/v/qeDNrufDZLk Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 2017 P1 P1 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt. P2 P2 is a pink starfish. She has a small yellow polka-dotted bikini, the namesake of the song. She also wears a bright blue head bow. Just Dance 2018 P1 P1 is an orange sea horse. It wears a black and white striped shirt, a green glove and a pair of yellow boots. P2 P2 is the exact same coach as P1 from the Beta routine, except for her glove being blue instead of yellow. Background Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: P1 raises her left arm and puts her right hand on P2's left arm, while P2 stretches her left arm out and raises her right one bent 45°. Gold Move 5: P1 puts her right arm down and her left hand near her mouth, as if she was shouting, while P2 stretches her left arm out and and bends the right one 90°. This is the final move of the routine. Desktop 18-9-2017 5-50-30 PM-288.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 Desktop 18-9-2017 5-48-58 PM-65.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia Just Dance 2017 *In the gameplay and menu square the starfish is pink, but the avatar is red. *In the files of the game, the song does not have an artist credited for the cover; instead, it says "TBD" (to be determined), which suggests that the routine was scrapped in very early development. Just Dance 2018 *The title in the official US teaser is credited as "Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini". Additionally, the title is shortened to "Polka Dot Bikini" in the US thumbnail and to "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie" in the UK one. *This is the fifth beta song to be added to a future game. The first is We Can't Stop, ''followed by ''You Never Can Tell, Daddy Cool, and Copacabana . *This is the sixth song covered by The Sunlight Shakers after Who Let the Dogs Out?, Jump in the Line, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, Love Is All, and Pixie Land. Gallery Itsybitsysqu.png|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' (Just Dance 2017) ItsyBitsyAva.png|P2's Avatar (unreleased) Itsybitsy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Brian Hyland "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" Teasers Just Dance 2018 Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini by The Sunlight Shakers Official Track US ITSY BITSY TEENIE WEENIE - THE SUNLIGHT SHAKERS JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD Gameplays Just Dance Vitality School - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (HUD Only) - 5 Stars Extractions Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini - Just Dance 2017 Beta - References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Left Out Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Female and Male Duets